<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nightmare by Thebookscamebefore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575031">The Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebookscamebefore/pseuds/Thebookscamebefore'>Thebookscamebefore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, POV Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebookscamebefore/pseuds/Thebookscamebefore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is modeled off of a short story I wrote and never finished in middle school. It's been awhile since I looked over it, and my friends and used to loved rereading it to laugh at the mistakes and weird sentences. So, I decided to rewrite the horrific piece. As I wrote it, it turned out to be something else almost entirely, so I decided to be confident (brash) and post the story on here, where people can enjoy my work. I hope you enjoy this (terrible) piece!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold sweat dripped down his forehead as he sat up in his bed. His heart pounded in his chest, not slowing while he took short, labored breaths. He couldn't stop his mind from replaying the dream he just had. Deep breaths were taken to calm down his beating heart as he looked around the place. The dirty apartment was old, yet affordable, making it a decent living space. Drafts of air floated in, as it had not been re-insulated in some time. The man, who had just awoken, sighed. There was no point for him to go back to sleep, even if it was four in the morning. The screams, from his dream, echoed in his head, making it hard to think. The man slowly stood up and grabbed for his iPhone. Granted, the phone was not his, but now, it was no use to the person who had lost it in the crowd a month ago. He stretched and rubbed the sleep from his hazel colored eyes. The slender man pulled a black shirt over his head, ruffling his already tangled, brown hair. The floor creaked from his weight, even if he did not weigh much. Slowly walking over to the mini-fridge that came with the apartment, the man pulled the door open and looked in. There was only leftover pizza and a flat soda drink. He sighed and closed the fridge door, content to find something to eat later. The brunette sauntered to the small bathroom, mulling over what he could do that day. As the light flicked on in the washroom, the man shuffled over to the sink. The faucet was turned, creaking on as the valve opened up, pouring the cold water out. Closing his eyes, he splashed the cold liquid onto his face, waking himself up. He cleaned his face off with an old towel, which could be called a rag at this point. He yawned and stretched, popping his shoulder joints. He then flicked the lights off and walked over to a tiny table in the corner of his room. On the table, there was a stack of cash, a small knife, and a black fashion mask. The man grabbed at his dagger and a mini cloth to clean the knife. The cleaning went on for another few minutes before a ringing sounded from his phone. The man placed the knife and cloth down and walked to his bedside. He picked up the phone and found that he was being called.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" He answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," A sly voice called back, "How have you been, man? I haven't seen you in forever."</p><p> </p><p>Knowing who it was, the deadpanned reply was, "We saw each other two weeks ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, I just wanted to talk," The voice on the other line said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right," The man rolled his eyes, "What do you want, Kev?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be like that! It's Kevin now, by the way. We're friends, right?" A smirk could be felt through the call.</p><p> </p><p>"No, we're partners, acquaintances–anything <em> but </em> friends," The man retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Pssh!" 'Kevin' laughed, "Alright partner. I've got a new gig for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously? This isn't a lame attempt to hang out again, is it?" The man asked, irritated.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause from the other side of the phone before a response was heard, "That was <em> one </em> time–! Well, more like two times–the point is, no, it's not. Just come on. Meet at the park in twenty, 'kay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. I'll see you there, Kevin,"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! You're gonna like this one, D,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, like I have <em> every </em> other time before,"</p><p> </p><p>"Told you!" There was a chuckle through the phone before the line went dead. Hazel eyes glanced around the apartment before the phone was placed in the back pocket of the <span>jeans he was wearing. They were dirty and worn, but still useful for a while longer. </span> "D" walked back to the table, hovering a hand over the dagger on top of the table, before moving the hand to the lone chair sitting contently at the counter. The wooden chair held on it a black jacket. It wasn't very thick, but it provided comfort against the harsh winds the season provided. The drafts that had poured in gave the man a tolerance to the bitter cold that wintertime produced. With the coat on "D's" small figure, the blade set inside his pants, the hilt stuck out in front of his shirt but was covered by the jacket. The hood of the jacket was also flipped up and onto his head, covering his hair. Out of the stack of money, only a few bills were grabbed for lunch, the rest of the cash was placed inside the bedside table's drawer. The last object on the desk was the mask, and it was picked up and put on. The loops went over his ear and the mask itself stretched over his mouth. A heaving sigh escaped his lips and "D" turned his body and trudged out of the door, ready to find out what Kevin had in store for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, dear," A voice greeted him as he locked his door with the keys he had left in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Mrs. Robinson. How are you?" He responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Just fine, dearie," Mrs. Robinson answered, "And how might you be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good as always,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice, but didn't I tell you to call me Elsie?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Mrs–Elise..."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Elise smiled. The old woman turned away, heading back into her room, across from the door next to his. The slim man trudged down the musty hallway, pulling his mask further up his face. <span>The stairs were long, but bearable in his opinion. They lead to the front of the apartment building, where he left the old building.</span> The cold air hit him in a rush, leaving him <span>leaving him shivering. The bitter wind bit at his face, making him glad for the mask.</span> He walked down the crowded sidewalk until he came upon the rendezvous, a run-down park. The park was notorious for drug deals but it was quiet at the crack of dawn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey!" A loud voice exclaimed and “D’s” eyes dancing across the stragglers to Kevin, who was standing by a bench that he was supposedly sitting at before, waving towards his customer. The few at the park looked to be sleeping, not being able to have a roof over their heads. The brunette made his way over to the smiling man. His smile the thing that was always the same about Kevin. His outfits and styles are always different, his hair is any kind of color you can dye it each time he is seen, and even his name changes. Last time he and "Kevin" met, it had just been Kev, the time before that, it had been Blade, and before that, Gunner. Today, though, Kevin had short, choppy, light blond hair. It looked as if he had dyed and cut it all himself. His outfit consisted of a plain white t-shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's the deal?" 'D' started the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Good to see you too, Dolios," Kevin mumbled. A look from "Dolios" was all it took to shut Kevin up. "Well, I'll let you take a look at the file." Passing a manilla folder onto Dolios. D grabbed the file and rummaged through its contents.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha..." A picture of a woman stopped him dead in his searching, "Who is she?" He pointed at the colored photograph of the woman. The picture of the lady was taken from the window of a classroom. It showed her teaching some small children, pointing at the board in front of the class. She had long, straight, dark black hair, and it framed her face beautifully. T<span>he woman had on pressed business slacks and a blue blouse topped off with a darker blue figure 8 scarf.</span></p><p> </p><p>"Her? Says her name is–"</p><p> </p><p>Dolios’ eyes widened as he remembered the screams from the nightmare. "No, I know her name. Why is she important? How is she...alive?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! I'm going to be posting this story elsewhere as well as updating if the people so want. Comment or message me if you liked it and/or want more. Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>